Seven Minutes in Hell or Heaven?
by Skyswift Prime
Summary: "I can't believe this is happening! Oh...he's so close...EEK WHAT DO I DO!" Kayame. Just a short story i made while reading other Seven minutes in heaven. Should i proceed with more? If yes, then please leave requests in the review area! Thanks! Bye! :)


Oh great! Why'd i choose to come to this party! The moment my damned cousin said those words...I knew i was dead!

Okay so this is the story; Basically, it was Narumi and Naruto's birthday and they had invited me. I shouldn't have trusted their mischievous faces, but as dumb as i was, i decided to come...if i had only known they were playing Seven Minutes in Heaven, -ugh- more like Seven Minutes in HELL!

Yet the game began something like this...

* * *

"Alright everyone! Gather around as we play..." Naruto announced, catching everyone's attention.

Narumi jumped in front of him with a bucket yelling, "SEVEN MINUTES IN HEAVEN!"

Kurenai giggled and whispered in my ear, "Hopefully you get Kakashi!"

I slapped my hand over her mouth, "Shut up! Just because you're my best friend, doesn't mean you can shout it out!"

Kurenai chuckled and walked off with Asuma, winking at me.

We all sat in a circle and without a word the game began, as Naruto and Narumi gleefully shoved the bucket in my face first.

"You go first cous!" she chirped.

"Oh brother." i groaned.

I lazily put my hand in as the other supported my annoyed head until it finally caught onto something and i pulled it out.

"Bells, anyone put in be-" i began saying, but i was soon blindfolded and shoved into a large closet emptied enough to fit a family of four.

"Wait in here while we get your mystery guy!" I heard them say giggling away.

I heard Kurenai in the distant yelling, "Good luck!"

I groaned, ' _Why me?!"_

Next thing you know, i heard the closet door click and lock and the mysterious man stand there.

"You can take your blindfold off ya know?"

I shook my head and took of my blindfold, my vision was a bit blurry, but i tried to adjust it to see the guy who had his nose in a book...wait...orange book? Silver hair? One eye? Oh my god! Talk about coincidence! He's my long time crush! 😰

He snickered, "You weren't imagining this were you? "

I stared, ' _Okay, what is this dude saying?'_

He snickered once more, "My name's Kakashi, Hatake Kakashi. What's yours? "

Biting my bottom lip i stuttered, "K-K-Kayame, Izakami Kayame. "

He cocked his head for a while then stared directly into my eyes, "I'd know those midnight blue orbs anywhere! I know you! "

Outside i heard everyone complaining, "Hey just make out already! Will you hurry up?! "

Kakashi chuckled, "They want us to do it real bad, i wonder why...? "

I giggled nervously, "Yeah... Ehehehe, I know right? " But my inside my mind i was going berserk!

He once again smiled from beneath his mask and proceeded to read his book. About that book, what was so interesting? On the back it read, "+18 only. Contains mature content." My mind once again started making up what it could be, curiosity got the best of me cause i blurted...

"What's that book about?"

His head jumped a bit and turned to me, for some reason it looked like as if he was Yamato, his face was always creepy.

"Oh nothing..." he mumbled.

There was a knock on the closet, "Hey you guys done making out yet?!"

I groaned and Kakashi turned his head to what seemed like...a light blush on his face?

The last minute passed by as Narumi and the rest opened the door with bright smiles, until they noticed nothing was happening, nor did it happen.

I sighed of relief, "Phew, did not get kissed!" Though my inner me screamed, "THIS WAS YOUR ONLY CHANCE! WHY DIDN'T YOU MAKE IT COUNT?!"

Kakashi stepped out without saying anything, but i swear i saw him glance at me with his light blush, odd indeed.

Kurenai and the rest kept asking me if anything happened, but i hid it. Or if he made his move, of course, none of it happened.

Kurenai rubbed her temples, "What a pity..."

"A pity indeed...or is it?..." Anko smirked evilly as i gave her a confused look.

She rounded up everyone, except me and Kakashi, who by the way didn't even bother to know what was going on, and began whispering something as the rest snickered.

Naruto clapped his hands, "Alright! Seven Minutes in Heaven in over! Now for another game!..."

Everyone was now sitting down quietly and waiting as to what he may say, i was already having a bad idea about this...

"SPIN THE BOTTLE!" Naruto exclaimed.

Narumi then added her two cents in, "With a twist!.."

Everyone giggled, "What's the twist?"

"If you don't kiss the person the bottle is pointing at, you have to accept the dare that the rest make up!"

' _Oh no! Of all the times now?!'_

Naruto quietly placed a Sakke bottle in the middle and spun it around quite fast and everyone's eyes followed the rotation of the bottle until it finally slowed and pointed towards...

"KAYAME AND KAKASHI!" everyone cheered as Kakashi calmly looked up from his book and looked over in my direction, which by the way, i was a blushing, shaking, and...well just a mess.

I gathered up my courage to cross my arms and say, "Hell nah! I am NOT kissing him of all people! Who knows what's under that mask of his?! Besides, I'd only kiss someone i like..."

Everyone gave me the "Bish whatchu be talkin bout? He's your crush!" look and i completely ignored until Kakashi's voice chimed in.

"Well, she doesn't wanna kiss me, so i won't either."

Jiraiya clashed his hands together as he gathered the others around and giggled the dare for us...shit...i forgot we had to take the dare!

Everyone soon turned around and i saw Narumi evilly grin at me, "You and Kakashi ave to get in that closet and make out, we'll stay here for days if we have to know that you made out!"

Soon enough i put up a fight, though i'm really curious as to why Kakashi why so cool about it, ' _That pervy guy...i hate him...and i love him...'_

Later we were pushed into the closet, once again it went quiet. Until Kakashi looked up from his book and stared at...oh?! My chest!

A bit uncomfortable with his gaze i asked, "Erm...Kakashi...why are you staring at my uh...ch-chest?"

Kakashi quickly turned beet red and turned his face, "I uh, wanted to ask you d-do y-y-you l-l-like someone?"

I cocked my head and raised a brow, "Uh...no..."

"COME ON! TOBI WILL BE A GOOD BOY IF YOU SAY YES!" Tobi cried.

"C'mon bitch! Just fuck each other and get out! For Lord Jashin's sake! Hurry up!" I heard Hidan complain.

Narumi and her stupid teen friends later shouted, "Hey! I bet he's showing her the D and she's dead silent!"

I turned and glared through the closet as Kakashi dug his face deeper into the pervy book.

A good 15 minutes passed and i guess they gave up cause i heard all of them shouting outside, followed by some crashing sounds.

"AYE! WHAT THE FUCK DEIDARA?!"

"YOU PERVERTED A-HOLE I WAS JUST BEING FUNNY!"

"HOLY FUCK! GET THE WATER FOR THEM BOOTLEG FIREWORKS MAH NINJA!" (That one vine?)

"DATTE-FUCKING-BAYO! HOLY SHIT!"

"THE HOUSE MAY CATCH ON FIRE!"

* **CRASH-BOOM-EXPLOSIONS-AND SCREAMING***

I guess Kakashi thought this was the perfect moment cause the next thing i knew i was pinned to the wall of the closet.

"Eh...K-k-k-Kakashi?" i croaked.

"So, who do you really like?" he asked forcefully, yet seductively.

All of a sudden i heard the crashes, booms, and screaming stop and ears crashing against the closet.

I quieted, then gulped, and finally let out a sigh, "You tell me who you like first."

I guess he was surprised and smirked, "Hmm, so you're gonna return the question eh? Fine then, be prepared, I'm only going to do this once..."

"Wait do wha-!" i said but was cut off.

A kiss! A frickin kiss! He kissed me! Me of all people! That one shy Hinata of my time! That's it! Achievement unlocked! My life is now complete...Watashi wa, watashi wa anata no kakashi o aishite...Kakashi o aishite...(i needed to put something japanese! ^_^)

A silence went by, and the guys outside started shouting.

"HORY SHET! IMPOSIBRU! HE BE HITTIN'!"

"Damn...Kakashi you mah ninja."

"Ehehehe, Narumi your cousin just got kissed by your sensei...how do you feel?"

"YOU GO GIRL! WHEN HE TAKES YOU HOME TO BED YOU! DON'T BE SHY! HIT IT OFF!"

I blushed as he parted, he panted as i just stared, panting also.

"Now, who is you like? I will win your heart no matter what..." he said seductively once again.

"JUST DO IT! RUN OUTTA DA GODDAMN CLOSET AND FUCK ALREADY! I JUST WANNA KISS NARUMI!"

"HEY! SHE'S TAKEN YA KNOW HIDAN?!"

"I DON'T CARE NARUHOE!"

' _Oh, god._

"Well, you being in competition with yourself is kinda weird and impossible isn't it?" I said, finally embracing him in a hug and going in for another kiss.

"So, the rumors are true eh?" he chuckled, digging his face in my chest as i stared a bit annoyed.

"YEAH THEY ARE FUCKING TRUE! NOW HURRY YOUR ASS OUT AND FUCK!"

"Can you like shut up Hidan...please...the world will only achieve true peace if your mouth shuts..."

* **SHOUTING-FREAKING OUT-CRASHES-BOOMS***

"Well, we're a couple now eh?" Kakashi grinned, this time picking me up bridal style.

I stared at him, "Uh, but you're known to not be with any girl at all..."

"So? It's not like the world is gonna end."

"MAH NINJA! THE WORLD IS GONNA END! YO HIDAN STOP YO ASS!"

"HOLY RAMEN! DO SOMETHING!"

"Uh...KAKASHI HURRY ON OUT! OR WE'RE ALL DEAD!"

Kakashi kicked the door down and stepped out with me, kicking and squirming around.

I could feel everyone's shocked faces emerging on their first scared faces as they saw Kakashi.

"Well, you've finally made a choice eh?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yep, i found 'er, she'll be able to fit it in quite nicely i think..." Kakashi smirked, then patting my behind, to which i turned red from.

I heard Narumi giggle as she said, "Now he's really, 'hittin it'."

Kakashi smirked, making his way to Narumi's door, "What can i say i finally confessed, but she's gonna get a punishment for saying it earlier..."

I kicked and yelled some more, "Hey! Says you! I-!"

A kiss, he kissed me once again, this time in front of everyone.

"Wow, damn sensei, you thirsty."

"What? She was blabbering on so i shut her mouth." Kakashi smiled.

Jiraiya nudged Kakashi's arm and said, "But she'll be screaming your name once at your place am i right?"

Everyone in the back snickered and laughed.

"Ayeeee! Jiraiya you finally said something at the right moment for once!"

By now i was a deep shade of crimson red from head to toe...things escalated quickly, i can tell you that.

The door clicked open as Kakashi held me bridal style once again.

"See ya, you thirsty Kakashi!" Jiraiya snickered,

"What can i say? She was the perfect fit..."

* * *

Alright, that's a wrap! This story isn't much but i think i did my best! :) Even though Kakashi went a bit into thirsty mode in the end. :3 ;) ;3 Seriously though, if you want more, (why would you? XD) i can make more of these, since i am sooooooooo bored. XD But if you want i can make X readers too, since i'm interested in making those :) Till then, my bae be callin' me!~Coming Kakashi! XD


End file.
